gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Grand Theft Auto V/Archiv 2009-2013
Löschen, nur Spekulationen --MikeTorenoFan 19:53, 16. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Ganz meine Meinung,ich hab keine einzige Information gefunden, die auf echten Tatsachen besteht. LanceVanceDance 20:29, 16. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Das mit dem "Liberty City its Over bla bla bla^^" hat nichts zu bedeuten hat R* selbst gesagt ABER R* hat GTA V angekündigt WUHU :D :D :D :D--MikeTorenoFan 11:44, 22. Nov. 2009 (UTC) @MikeTorenoFan: es entscheiden immer noch wir was gelöscht wird ^^. 2. es wurde angekündigt und die spekulation gehört rein, sie wird nicht herausgehoben war aber lange genug im umlauf.Gta psp player Diskussion 20:25, 22. Nov. 2009 (UTC) gta 5 in los angeles ich habe mal von einer gta entwikler seite gelesen das gta 5 vermutlich in los angeles spielt da sie schon das Hollywood schild fertig haben Emblem/Cover von GTA 5 Würde so das GTA 5 Logo aussehen: , LG GTA SA FAN 15:14, 31. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Die nehmen ganz bestimmt nicht das GTA-IV-Logo nochmal als Vorlage. ;) Homie 15:19, 31. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Wenn schon, bei Google Bilder haben die auch nur das V von LG GTA SA FAN 15:30, 31. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Richtig viele Hinweise... thumb|xD Der Ausriss im Handbuch ähnelt der Küste von Frankreich am Ärmelkanal (gegenüber von England), Google Earth eingeben: Seagull und Next stop= viele Treffer in England; GTA eingeben= Treffer bei London. Ziani15 20:17, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Tokio oder London Hey Leute bei 360live haben die gesagt die Stadt ist Tokio, aber ihr London was ist richtig 80.145.56.39 09:39, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ich würd sagen das wir erstmal die Spielemesse E3 in Los Angeles abwarten. Wahrscheinlich wird dort ein erster Teaser veröffentlicht, aber ich denke nicht das schon spielbares Material präsentiert wird. Und mit einer Veröffentlichung ist in diesem Jahr nicht zu rechnen.ZacPac 10:06, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ich denke das man frühstens ende 2012 mit einem neuen GTA rechnen kann, denn die "richtigen" GTA s erscheinen ja immer im 3-4 Jahre Ryhtmus. Und gerade bei GTA 4 wo noch 2 Addons herausgekommen sind kann sich das noch mehr verzögern. Außerdem ist ja kürzlich noch Red Dead Redemption rausgekommen was ja wie ein GTA ist, nur anderer Name und andere Zeit. Dies dürfte die Entwicklung noch mehr Verzögern... Drive-By 15:00, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Ich vermute eher, dass GTA V Mitte/Ende 2011 herauskommt. Homie 15:06, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Ich denke das auch, wie Homie das geschrieben hat, das es Mitte oder Ende 2011 erscheinen wird. MFG GTA SA FAN 15:12, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Ich sage es kommt Anfang 2012 raus. Dass es schon nächstes Jahr rauskommt, halt ich für unwahrscheinlich. The-Lost-MC 12:42, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) :: X-Box Anfang 2012, PC Ende 2011, nach den neusten Infos mh, verzögerung durch red dead ? haben ja mehrere studios :) sind ja jetzt nicht auf der e3, wollten i-wie ne andere veranstaltung machen um noch l.a.noire und noch was vorzustellen. hab i-wo gelesen, sie hätte bei den e3 arbeiten ein zettel mit " gta v: vice" gefunden. aber wer wohl etwas klein so.. und ein neues vice city? :D :D naja, lassen wir uns überraschen ..^^ Grandtheftawesome 17:29, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC) GTA V: Vice Ich habe auf paar Seiten GTA V: Vice gelesen das auf der E3 vorgestellt werden sollte, es wurde aber nicht vorgestellt. Hier ein Zitat von GTAplant.de vom 02.06.2010 um 15:50: Rockstar kneift - kein GTA: V auf der E3 MFG GTA SA FAN 17:13, 10. Jul. 2010 (UTC) GTA V in Hollywood? Zitat von GTAplant.de vom 27.07.2010 um 00:24: GTA: V in Hollywood? MFG GTA SA FAN 12:25, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Das wär ja eingentlich schwachsinn weil in GTA San Andreas gab's ja schon Vinewood das auf Hollywood basiert Mfg TonyMontana97 GTA V ist Stub Ich würde GTA 5 aus der Kategorie rausnehmen, weil es momentan sowieso keinerlei gesicherte Informationen, abgesehen von einem eventuellen Realse Ende diesen Jahres gibt. Und einen Artikel mit Gerüchten zu füllen nur damit er voller wird erachte ich für wenig sinnvoll Drive-By 15:59, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : Dieser Artikel ist kein Stub und basiert meist auf Quellen von Rockstar Games! Er ist schon offiziell als Game eingeplant und gehört so zur GTA-Reihe! 501.legionDisku To-Do 18:01, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : ::Genau das will ich doch sagen xD Ich habe nichts gegen den Artikel, der ist sehr gut, ich finde nur den Stub Hinweis falsch, der ja dazu auffordert den Artikel mit Inhalt zu füllen. Da es aber nicht viel mehr zu ergänzen gibt finde ich den Hinweis unnötig. Tut mir leid wen die Überschrift etwas zweideutig ist, aber ich wollte mit meinem ersten Satz darauf Bezug nehmen das eben nicht der Artikel sondern der Stub unnötig ist. Drive-By 20:17, 21. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::: Warum der Hinweis da ist, weiß ich auch nicht, egal ich habe ihn entfernt. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png 501.legionDisku To-Do 20:21, 21. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::::Das ist alles was ich wollte =D Drive-By 20:34, 21. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Neue Screenshots aus GTA V? Neuer Grand Theft Auto V Screenshot aufgetaucht. Echt oder fake? Datei:GTTTAA.jpg Datei:Grand_Theft_Auto_V.jpg 40.png|Mit Gimp 2.0 nachgestellt GrandTheftAutoV.png Benutzer:Monzy82 schreibt dazu: Mehr infos PcGames Hardware Forum Forum/Spiele/GTA/Grand Theft Auto V Für mich ein übler Fake, seht euch mal die Metadaten zum Bild links an. --Perry 11:24, 24. Mai 2011 (UTC) Mag sein, dass das linke Bild ein schlechter Fake ist, aber das rechte sieht doch erschreckend realistisch aus... ICH WILL KEIN NEUES VICE CITY! Christoph 11:50, 24. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Ich stempel beides als Fake ab. Wenn schon Bilder nach draußen dringen, warum sollten die dann krumm und schepp sein? Wenn das jemand Abphotografieren will macht er's entweder mit 'ner versteckten Kamera und selbst da sollten wohl ein paar anständige Bilder rauskommen oder mit 'nem Screenshot. :Und wenn ich mir das ganze jetzt noch mal mit sauberer Brille anseh', scheinen mir doch eindeutig ein paar billige Photoshop-möchtegernunschärfe-effekte entgegen. Cougar 12:27, 24. Mai 2011 (UTC) Boah das rechte ist ja unnormal Fake. Einfach ein Foto im echten Leben gemacht, bisschen verschwommen und HUD und so hinzufügen. Schon hat man so ein Bild ^^ --Grove4Life $$$ 12:44, 24. Mai 2011 (UTC) Das Linke ist auch ein Fake. Das Logo GTA V ist übrigens aus einem anderen Bild kann man ganz leicht in Google finden. Einfach unter Bilder GTA 5 Vice City eingeben und man hat das Logo. So konnte ich auch das eine Bild erstellen Nico-Robbery 13:45, 24. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Wo wir doch garde so schn über Bilder reden. Sollte das Bild aus Midnight Club LA wirklich da rein? Wie's da schon steht ist das ganze nur'n gerücht. Können wir ja genau so gut noch'n paar Bilder von Manhunt oder meine imaginären Urlaubsbilder aus Miami reinhaun. Cougar 13:58, 24. Mai 2011 (UTC) :: ::Alles, was nicht von R* veröffentlich wurde, löst bei mir starke Zweifel aus. Rockstar hat sicher noch kein Bild veröffentlicht, weil die Screenshots erst beim Test des Spiels entstehen. Und wahrscheinlich sind sie noch immer beim Programmieren... Naja, egal was kommt, GTA V (sofern es denn so heißen wird) wird auf jeden Fall BOMBASTISCH. Rockstar verwendet schon Jahre für der Entwicklung des Spiels. Dort hat man sicher nach GTA IV angefangen, GTA V zu entwerfen. Die Episoden und Chinatown Wars waren lediglich Zeitschindung bis zum nächste großartigen Teil der Serie (man sieht es ja mit der Zeit deutlich: Erst die Episoden einzeln, dann zusammen und dann mit dem Hauptspiel). Ghostglendale 14:01, 24. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Dass GTA V wieder ein weiterer Meilenstein wird ist wohl jedem klar. Da wird uns Rockstar Games bestimmt nicht enttäuschen. Was ich schade finde ist, dass Rockstar nicht auf der E3 dabei sein wird und es deshalb wahrscheinlich keine Infos zu GTA V geben wird. Ich finde es ist langsam Zeit was vom Spiel zu zeigen. Da sind die Episoden und Chinatown Wars keine Entschuldigung für die lange Entwicklungszeit. Erscheint das Spiel 2012 (wie ichs vermute), dann sind es schon vier Jahre nach GTA IV, in Zukunft will ich nicht so lange warten müssen. Natürlich kann man sagen, dass je länger es dauert umso besser wirds, trozdem. Vielleicht arbeiten sie ja wieder an etwas großem, einem neuen San Andreas. Was die Bilder betrifft, die sind alle Fake, genauso wie dieses Video, das auf YouTube die Runde macht. CJ Boy 16:39, 24. Mai 2011 (UTC) Wie wäre es mit einem GTA in den 50ern da könnte man die jetzigen GTA Marken etwas älter aussehen lassen. Max.m5965 16:51, 31. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Mal abgesehen, daß sowas wohl eher in 'nem Blog oder noch besser FORUM (warum benutzt die Teile eigentlich niemand) diskutiert werden sollte, gibts für die fünfziger Mafia 1 + 2 sowie neuerdings LA Noire. Dieser Zeitraum an sich würde irgendwie sowieso etwas aus dem GTA-konzept fallen. Cougar 17:01, 31. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::Die 50er hab ich erstmal satt jetzt, nachdem ich hintereinander Mafia 2, L.A. Noire und Bioshock 2 durchgezockt hab. :D Felix. 20:06, 31. Mai 2011 (UTC) :::Die 40er wären spaßig, denn bekanntlich hat die Ostküstenmafia gegen Nazispione gekämpft :D Christoph 08:36, 1. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::: :::GTA V in San Andreas das wärs! mit neuer story,neuer grafik,neuen characteren,neuen autos, neuen stadt teilen und auto tuning das wäre geil! Gtaspieler 19:17, 10. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::: ja sowie Liberty City in GTA 4 komplett erneuert wurde, könnte man hier auch machen CJzocker 19:31, 10. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::: Ich würde meine alle Weihnachts- und Geburtstagwünsche für ein neues San Andreas einlösen. Das ist das einzige was ich will: San Andreas mit neuer Grafik und schönerer Map, guter Story (CJs Story kann man zwar nicht toppen, aber man kann es versuchen) und allen Details. Mit Details meine ich Minispiele und Sachen wie Autotuning und Rennen. Und wichtig: Flugzeuge!!! →Awesome← 21:51, 11. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::: also ich traue den wackelbildern nicht auf dem einem sieht der charackter aus wie claude aus gta III der gerade in miami oder so ist und das zweite sieht nur so wie gta IV mit besserer grafik aus Gtaspieler 19:17, 19. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::: Das letzte Bild sieht mitnichten aus wie verbessertes GTA IV, sondern vielmehr, und zwar noch mehr als das obere Rechte, wie eine verzerrtes Realbild aus. Christoph 19:38, 19. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::::Ja, es sieht so aus, aber es gibt Mods, mit denen es geht, das so zu basteln. Das ist auf jeden Fall kein Realbild. ;) --Gutiérrez Diskussion 19:43, 19. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::::: :::::::Das Bild unten rechts ist auf jeden Fall GTA IV und ich glaub es würde in Alderney aufgenommen :D :::::::Das Bild oben rechts sieht sehr nach Just Cause 2 aus oder einem GTA IV Mod :::::::Und zu den anderen beiden muss ich wohl nichts sagen xD sowas lässt sich sowas von leicht faken. :::::::ALSO: weiter auf offizielles Material warten und GameOne gucken :D →Awesome← 20:24, 19. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::::: :::::::Die Bilder sind Fakes. Von den Dingern links will ich nicht mal sprechen, da augenscheinlich, die Bilder rechts sind Fakes weil man bekannte Fahrzeuge aus IV sieht, oben den Landstalker und unten den schrottigen Vigero. Mrga009 21:30, 21. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::::::: ::::::::Und was noch dazu kommt: Auf dem unteren Bild erkennt man eindeutig die Straße in Alderney, in der das tw@t steht. Ist also aus GTA 4. :D Felix. 05:30, 22. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Egal wo, wann, und warum überhaupt GTA V spielen wird mich interessiert es viel mehr wie Rockstar die story von niko zu topen versucht mir wäre es lieber wenn man san andreas in die neue engine bringt und denn ganzen schnick schnack von GTA sa (z.b Tuning,base jumping) wider ein zu führen und wenn am ende niko belic protagonist ist ist es auch gut Gtaspieler 18:58, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Also ich finde dass es nicht gut ist den selben Protagonist wieder zu verwenden. Lieber was neues, allerdings nicht sowas ausgelutschtes wie Vic Vance oder Tommy Vercetti, als Spielwelt koennte man doch ein echtes County :::::::: verwenden, so wie es bei GTA IV geplant war aber nicht verwirklicht wurde. Mrga009 12:40, 6. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Naja hauptsache es spielt in San Andreas oder sie machen was komplet neues vieleicht Australien oder Kanada Gtaspieler 15:27, 7. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::hat jemand von euch die schrift im zweiten Wackelbild entdeckt sie lautet CITIZEN SKYWATCH das ist auch der name einer Teaser seite von Rockstar(www.citizenskywatch.com )die aber anscheinend für XCOM gedacht ist Mysteriös Gtaspieler 15:38, 7. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::dieses eue logo erinnert mich an san andreas JUHU GTA V in San Andreas besser gehts nicht Gtaspieler 20:04, 25. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Release Date auf Gamestop.de Also das hier hab ich zufaellig im Net gefunden: Mrga009 19:12, 10. Okt. 2011 (UTC)thumb|400px|Wenns stimmt ists klasse : Möchte ja keine Hoffnungen und Träume zerstören - aber solche "Infos" tauchen alle zwei Tage im Web auf... Cougar 19:30, 10. Okt. 2011 (UTC) : Endlich kommt was von R*, der Trailer kommt am 2.11.2011.Mrga009 13:09, 25. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::DAS wäre wohl das beste Releasedatum überhaupt!! Einen Tag nach meinem 18. Geburtstag :D Christoph 05:11, 26. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Und genau am meinem Geburtstag :D --Grove4Life 12:47, 29. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Und trotzdem dürftest du es nicht legal kaufen, gnihi :D Christoph 13:14, 29. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::: Ach kommt schon, den ganzen Tag hab ich im GameStop gelauert und nix war :D --176.41.246.224 14:12, 6. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Vorgänger Ist der Vorgänger nicht eher GTA IV? Die Handheld-Ableger gehören ja eigentlich nicht zu den "großen" Spielen. --Rahulinho 13:11, 26. Okt. 2011 (UTC) : Gehören genau so zur Serie, wie alle anderen auch. Cougar 13:39, 26. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :: Technisch gesehen ist GTA IV aber schon der Vorgänger! →Awesome← 18:04, 26. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Warum denn das? Cougar 18:32, 26. Okt. 2011 (UTC) : Weil eben GTA IV auf den "großen" Konsolen läuft und Chinatown Wars eher als "kleines" Spiel so gut wie nichts mit den Konsolenspielen zu tun hat. →Awesome← 19:01, 26. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Klein? GTA 3 ist auch kleiner als San Andreas - auch kein richtiges GTA Spiel? Die ersten beiden Teile - auch keine richtigen GTA Spiele? Also die Logik krieg ich nich' wirklich auf die Reihe. Nur weil'n Spiel auf 'ner Handheld läuft, gehörts doch wohl nich kange nich' nich' dazu, oder? Cougar 19:33, 26. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::Theoretisch ist GTA IV tatsächlich der Vorgänger, da die Add-Ons zu IV später als Chinatown Wars kamen. --Gutiérrez Diskussion 20:29, 26. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hier kommt's nun wieder drauf an, ob man die Add ons als eigene Spiele sieht... Cougar 20:39, 26. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Sinnlose Diskussion! Chinatown Wars ist ein eigenständiges Spiel der GTA-Serie und ist damit klar der Vorgänger von GTA V. Add-ons zählen da überhaupt nicht, da sie nur Anhängel des Originals sind, aber keine selbstständigen Spiele darstellen. Zaibatsu 21:15, 26. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::In diesem Fall würde ich allerdings sagen, dass die Add-Ons eindeutig als eigenes Spiel gezählt werden können, da sie in Gegensatz zu einem klassischen Add-On nicht nur irgendwelche neuen Waffen oder sonstwas zum Spiel hinzufügen, sondern all das haben, was einen neuen GTA-Teil ausmacht: einen neuen Protagonisten, eine neue Handlung und neue Fahrzeuge. Von Chinatown Wars unterscheidet sie allein die Tatsache, dass ihre Storylines sich teilweise mit der von IV überschneiden. Sie führen auch streckenweise die Geschichte von IV aus - aber das gilt etwas verändert genauso für LCS und VCS, die ja die Vorgeschichte von 3 bzw. VC erzählen - diese bauen also auf diesen auf, ebenso, wie es IV auf EfLC tut - und sind trotzdem keine Add-Ons. Ich bin wirklich dafür, TBoGT als Vorgänger von V zu sehen. Christoph 05:33, 27. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::Auch die Wikipedia lässt keinen Zweifel daran, dass es sich um nicht selbstständige Veröffentlichungen handelt. Siehe auch die einzelnen Artikel. Zaibatsu 19:25, 27. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::Die Wikipedia sagt allerdings auch, dass VCS, LCS und CW nicht zur Hauptreihe gehören. Und sie impliziert, dass diese auch nur für Handhelds erschienen wären, was bei VCS und LCS definitv nicht der Fall ist. Hier ist die Wikipedia als Referenz meiner Meinung nach nicht angebracht. Christoph 05:27, 28. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::::Dann lies dir mal die Hauptartikel zu den Spielen durch, aus denen geht Liberty City Stories’ und Vice City Stories’ Zugehörigkeit zur Hauptreihe deutlich hervor. Mit Ableger ist gemeint, dass sie die Vor- bzw. Nachhandlung zu den jeweiligen Hauptspielen erzählen. Zaibatsu 12:00, 29. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Logo-Vergleich [[Datei:5bucks.jpg|thumb|Hier der Vergleich der Schriftart des FIVE wenn's jemanden interessiert]]Vergleicht mal das Logo mit dem Geldschein. Mrga009 20:50, 29. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Sperren Ich wär' für 'ne zeitweilige Sperrung der Seite für unangemeldete Nutzer - schon jetzt wird hier teilweise der größte Müll geschrieben. Cougar 16:17, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Also, erstmal präventiv sperren, ja? --Gutiérrez Diskussion 16:18, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Wäre dafür - die nächsten zwei Tage wird hier schätz ich mal jeder zweite seine Meinung kund tun. Dann können wir hier estmal in Ruhe diskutieren, was Sache ist. Und ich bin dann auch erstmal beschäftigt :D Cougar 16:21, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Erstmal ’ne Woche halbgesperrt. --Gutiérrez Diskussion 16:27, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :: Ich bin sowieso, auch wenn es etwas hart klingt, dafür, nach dem Release von V sämtliche Missionsartikel halbzusperren. Christoph 16:46, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :: EDIT: oh, und die Fahrzeugartikel natürlich erst recht. Ne, daß is Quatsch - da wird nun wirklich oft was konstruktives dazugeschrieben. Cougar 16:50, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Aber wesentlich öfter auch Vandalismus. Wer denkt, dass seine Information wichtig ist, ist auch bereit, sich anzumelden. Wohingegen ein so langer Vorgang Vandalen eher abschreckt. Christoph 17:37, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Wir sollten sowieso erstmal ein Forum eröffnen, wo wir besprechen, wie und, ganz wichtig, WANN, wir die ganzen V-Artikel schreiben. Ich wäre nämlich dafür, Artikel erst dann zu schreiben, wenn man mehrere Informationen kennt. --Gutiérrez Diskussion 18:40, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::::Was das exakte Gegenteil der momentanen Anarchie ist :D - Christoph 20:49, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::::Hab’ gerade mal eins erstellt, wird zwischen den Bearbeitungen aber übersehen... -Gutiérrez Diskussion 20:59, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Status Es heißt nicht weil der trailer am 2. November kommt, dass das Spiel dann dort auch fertig ist, vor 2012 oder 2013 kommt da nichts. Spekulationen/Gerüchte Ich finde diesen alten Gerüchteküchenkram kann man eigentlich schon löschen. CJ Boy 10:50, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Bin auch der Meinung die Diskussion hier einmal komplett zu Löschen 609NO$CENT! 11:51, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Eigentlich meine ich den Artikel, aber hier könnte auch mal gesäubert werden. Werde es einfach löschen, wer was dagegen hat soll sich melden. CJ Boy 12:32, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Bin nicht dafuer die Diskussion zu loeschen, sondern nur den groessten Schrott zu entfernen, wie die Fake-Bilder usw. Mrga009 17:57, 17. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ich denke das man den typ im anzug spielt.79.212.177.229 19:53, 20. Nov. 2011 (UTC) 20.11.11 es könnte aber auch sein das man den typ im roten cabrio spelt. 79.212.177.229 19:54, 20. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Also... der angebliche neue Protagonist heisst also ALBERT o.O Und sieht aus wie die Mülltonne auf meinem Profilbild. Warum nicht wieder nen schwarzen oder nen presboterianer? aber bitte nicht sonen.. sack ó.ó Gta-Geek 22:36, 6. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :ich denke es wird der ältere mann im anzug den sieht man nämlich ein paar mal im trailerGtaspieler 12:02, 8. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :@GtaGeek: Was hast du gegen mein aussehen??? ;D War nur ein Scherz, aber ich finde es gut dass man mal nen aelteren spielt. Mrga009 15:02, 25. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Tommy Vercetti fällt schon mal weg das er der Mann auf dem Balkon sein soll. Tommy wurde 1951 geboren, und der Mann auf dem Balkon ist vielleicht 40 oder 45 höchstens. Deswegen kann er es auf keinen Fall sein. wenn ich mich recht erinnere war zwischen den beiden Trailern zu GTA IV ein Zeitraum von ca. 3 Monaten, also denke ich dass wir jeden Moment oder spatestens Mitte Februar mit dem 2. Trailer rechnen koennen, auch dieser Seite wo steht dass GTA nicht in April kommt traue ich nicht so ganz zumal sie noch nichtmal das originale GTA V logo genommen haben. Ich spekuliere auf ein release zwischen April und Mai 2012. Mrga009 16:31, 4. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Leutchen, Tommy Vercetti hat im Universum von GTA IV und V niemals existiert, genauso wie alle anderen Charaktere von GTA 1 bis Vice City Stories (von Lazlow Jones mal abgesehen) AldeaMalvada 11:27, 29. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Endlich mal einer, der's kapiert ^^ Cougar 12:52, 29. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Artikelflut Gibt´s eigentlich einen Grund, wieso praktisch über jedes kleinste Detail im Trailer bereits ein Artikel erstellt wurde, nur nicht über diese F-35 Nachstellung, die bei 1:00 im Trailer durch die Skyline düst? Hab mich jetzt schon gewundert, wieso das nicht in "Hydra (V)" oder "Fighter (V)" eingeordnet wurde. AldeaMalvada 21:56, 19. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : JETZT BRING DIE LEUTE NICH AUCH NOCH AUF IDEEN!!! oO Mal im Ernst was willst du da hinschreiben? Das namenlose unbekannte Flugzeug, das auf dem Kampfjet XYZ basiert ist ein namenloses unbekanntes Flugzeug, das man für' etwa 'ne Sekunde im Trailer sieht - feddisch Cougar 22:22, 19. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ja, aber ich meine ja nur... da ist ein unscharfes Bild von einem kleinen Flugzeug, kann ja nur ein Skimmer sein - Artikel erstellt. Oh, und das ist ein Bentley, könnte möglicherweise ein neuer Cognoscenti sein - Artikel erstellt. Ich meine, entweder erstellt man zu jeder Spekulation einen Artikel, oder man lässt es einfach sein und wartet, bis bessere Infos eintrudeln. AldeaMalvada 22:28, 19. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : Gab es nicht sogar schon einen Hydra (V)-Artikel? Den habe ich glaub ich sogar persönlich gelöscht. Christoph 10:49, 20. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ich glaube es gibt noch keinen Artikel über die Hydra.79.212.172.148 06:37, 22. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Munition Hoffentlich ist nicht wie in GTA IV eine Grenze für die Munition vorhanden. Es sollte wieder wie in San Andreas sein, dass man ab einer bestimmten Anzahl unendlich Munkition hat. Sebinator97 18:43, 23. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Man hatte nie unendlich Munition. Bei 10.000 Schuss ist die Munitionsanzueige lediglich verschwunden. Hatte man dann weniger als 10.000 Schuss und wechselte das Magazin, ist die Anzeige wieder aufgetaucht. Christoph 19:05, 23. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::Nö, die sollen das so lassen wie in GTA IV. Viel, viel besser. Gibt den Waffenhändlern öfteres Nutzen. CJ Boy 19:36, 23. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Irgendwie glaube ich, dass sie es realistisch lassen und ab einer bestimmten Menge an Munition Schluss ist. Und es stimmt, in den früheren GTA-Teilen gab es unendlich Munition nur entweder durch Cheaten oder durch ein Erreichen der 100%-Wertung. AldeaMalvada 11:34, 25. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Ja, bei den alten GTAs musste man nach den 100% keine Munition mehr kaufen, in GTA IV und den Episoden wirdnach den 100% nur die Grenze aufgehoben und man kann so viel Munition kaufen, wie mal will. Letztes finde ich tausendmal besser. Ich meine, wo für soll man denn sonst Geld ausgeben als für Waffenmunition? Deshalb sollen die das so lassen, wie es jetzt ist. CJ Boy 15:42, 26. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Erinnert mich an GTA 3, locker 10 Millionen ohne Cheats, und das Einzige, wofür man die Kohle ausgeben kann, ist Aufmunitionierung. AldeaMalvada 15:03, 27. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : Banden und Bandenkriege Hoffentlich gibt es wieder die alten Gangs aus San Andreas, aber bitte nicht mehr das mit den 3 Wellen. Sebinator97 10:30, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Ich will ja kein Spielverderber sein, aber Artikel-Diskussionsseiten nur für Diskussionen um Inhaltliches oder generelle Fragen zum eigentlichen Thema nutzen, nicht für Wünsche, Erwartungen oder Kritik :-) Zaibatsu 14:12, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Release Ich glaube, dass man die spekulative Anmaßung um ein Release am 24.05.2012 schon aus dem Artikel entfernen kann, bezweifle stärkstens, dass da noch was kommt. AldeaMalvada 16:34, 27. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Bin ebenfalls dafür das Datum wäre jetzt viel zu knapp bemessen, außerdem erscheint ja dann noch Max Payne 3 am 18 Mai. 609NO$CENT! 17:49, 27. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich vermute das am 24.05 ein neuer Trailer kommt Mirco R. 08:15, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) es wird schon sehr bald neue infos zu gta v geben nur gedult Bereinigung erforderlich 200px|thumb|...... Also ich bin dafür diese Diskussion zu säubern bzw. zu löschen, da sie mit Unrat und Gerüchten regelrecht überfüllt ist. Spätestens daran zu erkennen wie lange man bis zu diesem Beitrag runterscrollen muss. 609NO$CENT! 21:06, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Uuuuund wieso sollte man eine Diskussionsseite löschen? das macht doch nur bei Artikeln Sinn. Christophbiatch 21:39, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) : Weil's auf dauer nervt, sich jedesmal auf der Disku 'nen Wolf zu suchen - man könnte die Seite natürlich auch archivieren. Cougar 21:40, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) schon wieder die *** Zahl :D 87.153.138.13 10:56, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC)'''GTA V soll 69,99 Euro kosten. "69",99 die Zahl ist wohl für die meisten GTA spieler bekannt. also die von Rockstar games haben wohl Langeweile :D87.153.138.13 10:56, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC)' Aber besser als 88 oder 66!(Obwohl 66 wäre günstiger....) Mike (Diskussion) 12:25, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Beta? SiggiSauer (Diskussion) 16:50, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC)Hey Leute, was haltet ihr von diesem Link? SiggiSauer (Diskussion) 16:50, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Wenn du dir deine Daten abgreifen lassen möchtest gerne. 609NO$CENT! (Diskussion) 16:57, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) http://www.thegtaplace.com/forums/topic/27200-gta-v-beta-website/ Christophbiatch 16:58, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) : Jaaaaa... Eine Seite, nicht von Rockstar, nirgends von Rockstar erwähnt und sonstiges, die Beta Keys verscherbelt, wobei Rockstar noch nie mit solchen gearbeitet hat und sowieso jegliche GTA V Infos unter Verschluss hält, dazu noch klassische Handy-Abbo Surveys. Warum fragt man da überhaupt noch? Cougar (Diskussion) 17:05, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin mir 100%ig sicher das dies eine sehr seriöse Seite ist :D wo kann ich dort meine Bankverbindung angeben !? natürlich brauchen sie diese nur zu statistischen zwecken :' ) muhahaha Sonny (Diskussion) 17:30, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Da hat wohl jemand weder den Rockstar-Asked-and-Answered-Artikel noch unseren Nachrichten-Blog-Beitrag gelesen ;) Zaibatsu (Diskussion) 20:55, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) 24. Mai? Soll die 24. Mai Theorie noch drin bleiben für 2013 oder habt ihr schlicht die Nase voll von diesen Pseudotheorien und wir nehmen sie raus? --609NO$CENT! (Diskussion) 21:03, 24. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Und was meint ihr? --609NO$CENT! (Diskussion) 14:40, 26. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ich würds raus nehmen! Sonny (Diskussion) 14:44, 26. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Neues von R* R* hat gerade einen Tweet von GI_AndyMC ( Andy McNamara) auf Facebook veröffentlicht: https://twitter.com/GI_AndyMc/status/256446546739068928 Nur dieser Tweet nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Wer FB hat, kann sich alles hier anschauen http://www.facebook.com/rockstargames/posts/436710866364234 Scheinbar bringt Game Informer in ihrer Dezemberausgabe eine Titelstory zu GTA V. Dies liegt nahe, da Andy McNamara der Chefredakteur von Game Informer ist. Und da R* den Tweet auf FB veröffentlicht hat und Andy McNamara derzeit in NYC bei R* weilt, werden scheinbar neue von R* bestätigte Infos herauskommen. Hoffentlich sind es ein paar neue Infos und nicht nur das was wir bisher schon kennen.;) Hier auch die Meldung von gameinformer.com http://www.gameinformer.com/b/news/archive/2012/10/11/grand-theft-auto-v.aspx ZacPac 18:29, 11. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Überarbeitung An Hand des englischen GTA-V-Wikipedia-Artikels habe ich den GTA-Wiki-Artikel teilüberarbeitet. Aus Zeitmangel (es ist schon 23 Uhr!!) erfolgt der Rest zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt. Zaibatsu 22:17, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Quelltext Warum wurde die Seite so geschützt, dass nur Admins sie bearbeiten können?? Ich habe etwas verwechselt, und wollte meinen vorherigen Beitrag ändern, aber plötzlich kann ich ich die Seite nicht speichern! Warum das den? Hier der Eintrag, muss dringend überschritten werden: Gameinformer, ein englischsprachiges Videospielmagazin, soll neue, bisher unbekannte Details veröffentlichen und lüften. Das war auch schon bei GTA IV sowie San Andreas und Vice City der Fall. Bevor die angekündigten Details über Charaktere, Spielwelt und Missionen der Öffentlichkeit bekannt wurden, veröffentlichten die Redakteure das Titelbild. Zusehen ist ein Artwork mit drei Männern. Sie wurden als die drei spielbaren Protagonisten bestätigt. Das letzte GTA mit mehreren Protoganisten war Grand Theft Auto 1bzw. dessen Add-Ons. Währenddessen machte ein Ingame-Screenshot vom britischen Magazin "Short List" im Internet die Runde. Er zeigt einen Mann, der einen JetSkifährt. --Woozie STAR (Diskussion) 20:21, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ganz im Ernst, das kannst du auch komplett rauslassen, da der ganze Absatz für höchstens fünf Stunden aktuell war. Besonders, da der Game Informer-Artikel schon veröffentlicht wurde. https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B8HkGRwycb4LWE9XZDIwV3JKMEk/view?pli=1&sle=true Christophbiatch 20:25, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Was heißt aktuell... Der Ingame-Screenshot bleibt, wenn er echt ist, für immer in der Liste der GTA V Screenshots und Artworks - das gleiche auch mit dem Gameinformer-Cover. --Woozie STAR (Diskussion) 20:34, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Das mag sein, aber wenn du schreibst "Gameinformer, ein englischsprachiges Videospielmagazin, soll neue, bisher unbekannte Details veröffentlichen und lüften", ist das kompletter Blödsinn, weil Game Informer das schon lange ''gemacht hat. Christophbiatch 20:36, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Ja, das stimmt, aber diesen Beitrag habe ich ja schon vorher geschrieben. Ich wollte nur den Blödsinn mit dem Jetski-Screenshot bearbeiten - darum dringend überschreiten. Im Artikel stand und steht jetzt auch, dass Gameinformer das Bild im Internet verbreitet hat, was ja falsch ist. :Ist aber jetzt auch egal, ich will mich jetzt nicht für so etwas streiten. --Woozie STAR (Diskussion) 20:53, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Sollte auch kein Streit werden :D Der Artikel wird jetzt wohl sowieso von den Massen an Spekulationen etc. befreit Christophbiatch 20:54, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Ein Monat ist es schon her, mittlerweile kann man den Artikel doch wieder freigeben. 609NO$CENT! (Diskussion) 13:48, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Jop, ist wohl etwas untergegangen. Gerade entsperrt. Christophbiatch 14:39, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ne, ich! Like a Ninja! Cougar (Diskussion) 14:58, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Cover Wo habt Ihr denn das Cover her? Colis (Diskussion) 18:21, 19. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sollte das Cover echt sein & kein Fake, so muss ich sagen echt geile Sache! Gefällt mir sehr gut.... Sonny (Diskussion) 20:07, 19. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Das Cover ist mit Sicherheit nicht echt... das schaut stark nach selbst gebastelt aus :D Bin dafür wieder das alte rein zu setzen.... ZacPac 20:16, 19. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Da würde ich dir zustimmen, in den Artikel sollten nur offizielle Infos rein! Sonny (Diskussion) 20:18, 19. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Das Cover wurde im Thread "Fanart" auf gtaforums.com gepostet. 609NO$CENT! (Diskussion) 20:27, 19. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Also raus damit! ZacPac 20:36, 19. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Done. Colis (Diskussion) 11:08, 20. Dez. 2012 (UTC) nice, danke ZacPac 11:51, 20. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Das offizielle Cover soll ja in diesen Monat enthültt werden. 609NO$CENT! (Diskussion) 22:44, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ohh jaaaa :) Bin echt gespannt.. ich denke fast das damit einige Nebencharaktere enthüllt werden... =) ZacPac 23:43, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Platzhalter Ich fand das GTA-V-Logo angebrachter als einen Mona-Lisa-Abklatsch. Colis (Diskussion) 13:50, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Die Mona Lisa ist als Platzhalter gedacht? :D Ich muss Colis recht geben, das normale GTA-V-Logo sieht besser aus als die Mona Lisa. Warum hat 609NO$CENT! eigentlich sie eingefügt? ZacPac 14:12, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ich stimme euch zu Mike alias the Checker (Diskussion) 14:29, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Sry das Bild ist weitverbreiteter Platzhalter und es sollte Heute eigentlich vom GTA V Cover abgelösst werden, aber daraus wird wohl vorerst nichts :( 609NO$CENT! (Diskussion) 17:07, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) GTA 5 Forum Falls ihr auf der Suche nach einem GTA 5 Forum zum diskutieren seit, schaut doch am besten mal auf http://gta5live.de vorbei, das ist die momentan größte deutsche Community. : Das Wiki hat'n eigenes Forum - das benutzt zwar kein Schwein, aber es ist da :P Cougar (Diskussion) 16:45, 3. Mär. 2013 (UTC) GTA V für Next-Gen Konsolen? Rockstar Könnte das spiel ja nur für die Nächste Generation von Konsolen entwickelt haben, Sony hat die PS4 ja schon vorgestellt......oder jedenfalls den Controller gezeigt (Scheiß Sony) und Microsoft soll die neue XBOX ja auch irgendwann vorstellen (wird sicher besser als die PS4 'Vorstellung') also könnte das doch ein Grund für das verschieben vom Release sein, oder? Wild Hog (Diskussion) 14:04, 6. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Sie haben vor ein zwei Monaten offiziell gesagt dass das nicht der Fall ist. Hab ich auch in einen Blog geschrieben. Mike alias the Checker (Diskussion) 19:04, 6. Mär. 2013 (UTC) GTA5 Protagonisten Welchen Protagonisten von GTA 5 findet ihr zurzeit am besten, also welcher macht bei euch den besten eindruck? Michael, Franklin oder Trevor? LG : Solche Dinge sollte man wohl lieber im Forum, oder in 'nem Blog - zu diesem Thema gibt's übrigens schon einen - diskutieren. Die Diskussionsseiten sind eigentlich eher für den Seiteninhalt gedacht. Und bitte in Zukunft deine Beiträge mit vier Tilden signieren. Cougar (Diskussion) 16:00, 7. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Eight Days Ich hab irgendwo gehört dass Leute, die an dem http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eight_Days gearbeitet haben jetzt auch bei Rockstar sind : 1. Signieren nich' vergessen : 2. Was hat das mit dem Artikel zu tun? Cougar (Diskussion) 11:16, 14. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Bearbeiten Warum kann ich den Artikel nicht bearbeiten? Schade... DniPrO (Diskussion) 16:58, 2. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bearbeiten Wie es in den folgenden Screenhots zu sehen war, wird es wieder Bahamas Mamas geben!! Ich hoffe den kann man dann auch immer betreten.checkerRussia (Diskussion) 12:02, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) : Neue und unangemeldete Benutzer können den Artikel nicht bearbeiten, da wir sonst alle drei Minuten irgendwelchen Vandalismus rückgängig machen müssten... Cougar (Diskussion) 17:33, 2. Mai 2013 (UTC) HUD Sicher dass das HUD stimmt? Aufgrund der Karte sieht mir das sehr nach Fake aus. Sehr SA-lastig der Ausschnitt. Sub2k (Diskussion) 17:02, 29. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ok, gerade eine Skizze von einem R* Event gesehen ... scheint hinzukommen. Sieht mir dennoch nach einem Photoshop-Versuch aus. Sub2k (Diskussion) 17:08, 29. Mai 2013 (UTC) Also, das HUD wird nach Informationen eines Reddit-Users so aussehen. Der User war auf der Presentation in Warschau eingeladen und hat danach ein gelöschtes AMA gemacht (siehe Link oben). Allerdings werde ich das Bild aus dem Artikel wieder entfernen, da dies keine offizielle Info ist. Wer die Informationen nachlesen will, der wird hier fündig. ZacPac 17:24, 29. Mai 2013 (UTC) EDIT: Der gute Cougar hat schon die Arbeit erledigt :) ZacPac 17:34, 29. Mai 2013 (UTC) Wenn das HUD so im Spiel aussieht, oh Gott Wild Hog (Diskussion) 00:50, 30. Mai 2013 (UTC) GTA V für PC? Gibt es eine Quelle die besagt, dass GTA V für PC veröffentlicht wird? 217.50.45.162 18:49, 24. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Nein, eine offizielle Quelle gibt es nicht. Bisher ist die PC-Version nur reine Spekulation. ZacPac 18:52, 24. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Weswegen der schmarn bitte auch nicht ständig wieder rein geschrieben wird! Ansonsten werd' ich die Seite wirklich mal komplett sperren Cougar (Diskussion) 19:42, 24. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ich würde meinen Arsch (Ich hoffe das Wort ist nicht unangebracht) drauf verwetten dass es eine gibt. Das wäre sowas von unwahrscheinlich dass es keine gibt. Aber Bestätigungen gibt es wie gesagt nicht, aber es gibt genauso wenig Bestätigungen, dass es keine gibt^^ Mike alias the Checker (Diskussion) 04:07, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Also Amazon listet GTA V auch für PC Wild Hog (Diskussion) 09:33, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ich bin mir sicher dass GTA V auch für PC erscheinen wird, wenn am 17. September GTA V für Ps3 und Xbox 360 erscheint, dann kommt das für PC zwei Jahre später oder so raus. Bei GTA IV war dass ja auch so ähnlich. Eventuell kommt GTA V auch noch für Wii U, Ps4 und Xbox One raus, dies sind aber alles nur Spekulationen, aber für PC kommt das auf jeden Fall raus. (A.Eichmann), (Diskussion), (25.06.2013), (13:32 Uhr). Windows 8 Wird GTA V mit Windows 8 kompatibel sein? ILeon (Diskussion) 17:54, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Dato wissen wir noch nicht einmal, ob GTA V je für PC erscheinen wird. Colis (Diskussion) 18:09, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Achja... :P Amazon bietet GTA V aber auch für den PC an. Link. ILeon (Diskussion) 18:15, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Das ist keine Bestätigung. Nur wenn Rockstar Games oder Take Two Interactive sowas sagen. Irgendein ein skandinavischer Onlinehändler hat GTA V letztes Jahr glaube ich auch für Wii U angeboten. Colis (Diskussion) 20:38, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Bild? Darf ich erfahren woher dieses Bild stammt? miniatur|300px|center Es wurde keine "Complete Edition" angekündigt. Schaut stark nach selbstgemacht aus.... Bitte achtet darauf, das nur offizielle Informationen, gerade bei solchen Artikeln wie diesem, in die Bearbeitung des Artikels einfließen. ZacPac 19:23, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Neuer "Trailer" Vielleicht findet ihr in diesem Video noch ein paar schöne Dinge, wie Fahrzeuge, Flugzeuge oder Boote, die hier noch keinen Artikel haben. :) ILeon (Diskussion) 15:43, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Schrift im Spiel zu klein? Findet ihr auch das die Göße der Schrift in dem Spiel viel zu klein ist? 217.86.218.53 09:52, 17. Sep. 2013 (UTC)217.86.218.53 09:52, 17. Sep. 2013 (UTC)217.86.218.53 09:52, 17. Sep. 2013 (UTC)217.86.218.53 09:52, 17. Sep. 2013 (UTC)217.86.218.53 09:52, 17. Sep. 2013 (UTC)217.86.218.53 09:52, 17. Sep. 2013 (UTC)217.86.218.53 09:52, 17. Sep. 2013 (UTC)217.86.218.53 09:52, 17. Sep. 2013 (UTC)217.86.218.53 09:52, 17. Sep. 2013 (UTC)217.86.218.53 09:52, 17. Sep. 2013 (UTC)217.86.218.53 09:52, 17. Sep. 2013 (UTC)217.86.218.53 09:52, 17. Sep. 2013 (UTC)217.86.218.53 09:52, 17. Sep. 2013 (UTC)217.86.218.53 09:52, 17. Sep. 2013 (UTC)217.86.218.53 09:52, 17. Sep. 2013 (UTC)217.86.218.53 09:52, 17. Sep. 2013 (UTC)217.86.218.53 09:52, 17. Sep. 2013 (UTC)217.86.218.53 09:52, 17. Sep. 2013 (UTC)217.86.218.53 09:52, 17. Sep. 2013 (UTC)217.86.218.53 09:52, 17. Sep. 2013 (UTC)217.86.218.53 09:52, 17. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Wenn mal einer nichts zu tun hat... Der Artikel Cheats (V) würde unserem Wiki gut tun. Wenn man jemand Langeweile hat, kann er ihn ja mal erstellen. Mir fehlt im Moment da leider die Zeit/Lust. ^^ Übersicht PS3-Cheats, Übersicht 360-Cheats. Colis (Diskussion) 17:59, 19. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Wollt nur mal fragen, wie ich mir ein Haus im Singleplayer kaufen kann. Da gibts ne Website (Lenny A-irgendwas ^^) wo ich mir die Häuer anschauen kann, doch wo kann ich sie kaufen? Reinigung Die Seite sollte wirklich mal zurückgesetzt werden, da es hier 95% nur um angeblich gelüftete Inhalte geht. Es wird ja wohl niemanden stören, wenn ich schon mal diverse Bilder rausnehme, die eindeutig überflüssig sind. --100px|link=Benutzer:609NO$CENT!|609NO$CENT! 80px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:609NO$CENT!|Nachrichten 21:39, 29. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Infobox Ich hab ausversehen diese Tabelle von der Infobox irgendwie weg gemacht, obwohl ich bei Nachfolger einfach nur Grand Theft Auto Online hingeschrieben hab, ansonsten hab ich auf der Seite nichts verändert. (A.Eichmann (Diskussion) 12:26, 14. Okt. 2013 (UTC)) GTA O ist nicht der Nachfolger. Colis (Diskussion) 13:37, 14. Okt. 2013 (UTC)